Who is RAB?
by Wolfrider
Summary: WARNING: Contains HBP Spoilers Just a little fic I wrote to show my theory about who R.A.B. is. Harrry returns to Grimmauld place as all his memories begin falling into place. R
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so this isn't really a story per say but more of a theory. I don't know if it has been expressed yet. I figured I should probably make it somewhat story-like so as not to breach the rules of WARNING: Spoilers for HBP

Harry reread the note that he found in the locket for what he felt may have been the hundredth time as he walked up the street towards the familiar courtyard of number 12 Grimmauld place. He couldn't believe that he hadn't made the connection before.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I wanted you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can 

_I face death in the hope that that when you meet your match_

_You will be mortal once more._

R.A.B 

All his memories seemed to be falling into place one after the other as soon as he connected the name to it's owner.

--"See this?" bellowed Marvolo Gaunt at Ogden shaking a heavy gold locket at him. "Slytherin's!"—

He knew that that locket stuck a cord in his memory though at the time he was too preoccupied to see it. That same locket that Merope Riddle had sold to Mr. Burke the one that Hepziah Smith had shown to Voldemort himself was the one that he, the Weasleys and Sirius had discovered in the dusty old cabinet in the drawing room of Headquarters. The very same heavy gold locket that none of them could open.

He had confided this information to Hermione and Ron. Neither he nor Ron knew what had happened to the artifacts that Sirius had thrown away. Hermione however reminded them of the time when they visited Kreacher's "bedroom". In a far corner there had been an assortment of small shining objects and coins that Kreacher had saved from Sirius' purge of the house.

Harry set off soon after this for 12 Grimmauld Place. Words of the note echoing in his head.

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

He knew that the punishment for backing out of the Death Eaters would be death though as the phrase says, "dead men don't talk." There could never be any risk of Voldemort discovering his secret. He made sure he was only murdered on Voldemorts orders and not by him personally.

I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can 

He hid it in one of the most well protected buildings in all of Britain. All of the security mesures ensured that.

_But I wanted you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

He may never have been an important Death Eater like Snape or Malfoy but he had certainly earned his glory now.

Harry opened the door of Sirius' old house, his own house and walked purposefully towards the kitchen. When he reached it, he threw open the cupboard door that concealed the boiler and Kreacher's bed. Sure enough, there it was. The heavy gold locket lay half hidden under the other coins and trinkets.

He grabbed the locket and made his way upstairs. He had one more thing to take care of. Upon entering the drawing room he made a B line for the tapestry. Gazing at the glittering thread that connected all the names he pulled out his wand and pointed it at a single name. Regalus Black. Muttering a spell a charred hole began to devour his name. It looks like the brave Death Eater wasn't the son that the Blacks thought he was.

Harry smiled. R.A.B., Regalus Black. He would have made his brother proud.

AN: Well what do you think? I know its not that good of a story but I wrote it in about 20 minutes. I just had to get that out of my head. Let me know what you think of this theory.


	2. Disclaimer

AN: I forgot to add a disclaimer onto here.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned here. I am solely the owner of my ideas. If I did own them this story certainly wouldn't be going the way it has. 3 Severus Snape. I have another theory about him but I won't bore you with that.


End file.
